


О лордах, принцах и перечницах

by TheGreen, WTFDaleks2018



Series: G - PG13 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mini, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreen/pseuds/TheGreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Далеки высаживаются в Асгарде, а это означает, что поблизости должен быть один псих со свой будкой...





	О лордах, принцах и перечницах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Lords, Princes, and Pepper Pots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/850134) by [hermione_vader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/pseuds/hermione_vader). 



Глядя, как приближаются эти семеро, Тор чувствует, как в нем подобно огромной змее (как в тех старых сказках про Рагнарек) поднимается гнев. Не из-за их странной внешности с головами в виде куполов, шишковатыми боками и встроенным оружием (мидгардцы, кажется, называют эти штуки вантузами и взбивалками для яиц). Даже не из-за беспощадности, с которой они разили асгардцев: Тор повидал многих столь же бесчувственных врагов. Нет, ярость, что по-змеиному извивается и шипит, вызывают их голоса: ревущие, скрежещущие, царапающие барабанные перепонки — в то время, как сами они продолжают бессмысленно отвечать на все его вопросы.

— Какова причина вашего нападения? Какое преступление против вашего народа совершили граждане Асгарда? — кричит он. В руке он раскручивает Мьельнир, готовый сражаться. 

— ОНИ. НЕ. ДАЛЕКИ, — холодно заявляет один из них, приближаясь и останавливаясь прямо перед Тором. 

— И почему это вас оскорбляет?

— ДАЛЕКИ. ВЫСШИЕ. СУЩЕСТВА, — произносят второй и третий, окружая его.

— Кто это установил? — Глядя, как враги скользят вокруг него, Тор стискивает зубы.

— НАШ. СОЗДАТЕЛЬ. — В этот раз отвечают четвертый и пятый — во всяком случае, они выдвигаются вперед. Впрочем, на самом деле их механические голоса неразличимы.

— А каково его мнение обо всех остальных? — Кожаная рукоятка молота раскалилась в руке.

— ВЫ. ВСЕ. БУДЕТЕ. УНИЧТОЖЕНЫ. — Шестой и седьмой заслонили своего командира, готовые его защищать, как предположил Тор. Если эти существа такое понимали. 

— А если мы откажемся? — Змея гнева приподнялась, готовая к броску.

— ВЫ. БУДЕТЕ. УНИЧТОЖЕНЫ, — теперь восклицают все семеро хором, образовав вокруг Тора идеальный круг. 

Он сочувственно ухмыляется:  
— А я отказываюсь. 

— УНИЧТО…

БЛЯМС! Змея бросается вперед — Тор погружает Мьельнир в купол (череп?) вожака далеков. Столь же быстро он гремит им по остальным шестерым. Затем, посмеиваясь, он сплющивает их бока, вышибает жизнь из каждой взбивалки для яиц, молотит их, пока они или упадут на землю, или ввалятся внутрь доспехов. Тору кажется, что позади слышится громкий жужжащий звук, но он не оглядывается, потому что это не тот звук. Он смеется, долго и громко, и продолжает колотить молотом по спинам далеков, пока из них не начинает сочиться фиолетовая слизь. Ему все равно, что это такое и что она может сделать. Он просто окрылен блаженством, что никогда, никогда больше не услышит их голоса.

— Вау. Достойно Шварценеггера, правда, — произносит незнакомый голос позади. Тор поворачивается и видит троих, — двоих мужчин и рыжеволосую женщину — которые смотрят на него, как на вырвавшегося из клетки зверя. Заговорил тощий человек с большим носом. 

— Да уж. Люблю доспехи, — откликается женщина. Тор практически чувствует, как она осматривает его с головы до ног, и подмигивает ей. 

— Я, знаешь ли, тоже иногда ношу доспехи, — слегка хмурится большеносый. 

— Но не такие. — Ее глаза вдруг распахиваются. — Я не хотела.

— Ну, вы с ними круто разделались, правда? — Второй человек, с ненормально большим подбородком и слишком пышными волосами, начинает прыгать от далека к далеку, тыча в их останки палочкой, на конце которой мерцает зеленый огонек. Тору внезапно приходит на ум очень маленький Локи, переевший сладостей. — Трам-тарарам, спасибо, мадам — вернее, в данном случае сэр. 

Тор выпрямляется во весь рост:  
— Самые удовлетворительные противники за долгий срок, смертный.

Женщина морщит лоб:  
— Но далеки пуленепробиваемы, неуязвимы для меча и прочего, так ведь?

— Да, Эми, это так, за одним исключением. В известной нам вселенной есть лишь одно оружие, — ручное оружие — которым можно убить далека. Простой молот. — Человек с большим подбородком шагает к Тору и хватается за кожаную рукоятку Мьельнира. Тор ее отпускает. — Викинги называли его Мьель… — Незнакомец падает на спину, придавленный молотом, и Тор не может сдержать хохота. 

— Кажется, ты его недостоин, — Тор забирает Мьельнир и помогает незнакомцу встать.

— Или у меня просто неудачный день.

— Доктор, кто этот парень? Похож на дитя любви Фабио и Ван Дамма. — Человек с большим носом бросает на Тора сердитый взгляд. 

— Я — Тор, Принц Асгарда. — Тор нахально улыбается даме. 

Так называемый Доктор начинает подпрыгивать, и его рот и брови так дергаются, что Тору кажется — сейчас они улетят. 

— Ты Тор? Маленький шумный Тор? О… — Он лихорадочно шарит в карманах пиджака и вытаскивает маленький белый пакетик. — Хочешь мармеладку? Ты это помнишь? 

Тор берет мармеладного младенца и перекатывает его между пальцами.

— У тебя были кудрявые волосы. И шарф, рассердивший Хеймдалля.

— Да! Это был я! Помнишь, как вы с Локи подбили меня играть в «Давайте завоюем Йотунхейм»? Я был йотуном! — Он оглядывается на своих спутников. — Лучшее мое выступление — видели бы вы его! 

— Ты болтал даже после того, как «умер».

— И тогда вы отдубасили меня игрушечными молотами. Но тот день был потрясающий! — Доктор подпрыгивает и заключает Тора в то, что мидгардцы, кажется, называют «медвежьими объятиями». — И только посмотрите на него сейчас! Совсем взрослый, разбил далеков на месте, едва они пришли… гм… то есть скорее прикатились… Фантастика! — Он на секунду замолкает. — Давно уже не произносил это слово.

Дама и другой мужчина (возможно, ее муж) смотрят на них, приподняв брови.

— Э-э-э, Доктор? Мы все еще тут, — решительно произносит женщина.

— О, точно. Тор, познакомься с моими товарищами. Мистер и миссис Эми Понд, — объявляет Доктор, указав на пару.

— Меня зовут Рори, раз уж ты не спросил, — добавляет человек с большим носом.

— А где металлический пес? — Тор вспоминает, как Троица Воинов любила колотить по нему палками и игрушечными мечами, в то время как Сиф допрашивала его. 

— О, его уже давно нет. — Доктор хлопает Тора по плечу. — Ну, полагаю, нам пора. 

— Нет, останьтесь — вас поприветствуют во дворце!

— Извини, Тор, но мне надо остановить флотилию далеков. 

Тор склоняет голову на бок:  
— Разве ты не видишь, что они повергнуты в прах?

— Да, у тебя замечательно получилось, но они как термиты: где найдешь пригоршню, там в темноте таится армия. Кроме того раза. Мои уши тогда были куда больше.

— Знаешь, Доктор, — начинает Эми, — раз уж он с этими справился…

Доктор задумывается на миг, и его лицо снова озаряется.

— Ты права, Эми! Тор, пойдем с нами!

Лицо Тора освещает широкая улыбка, и, воздев Мьельнир, он бежит к синей телефонной будке.

— Во имя славы!

— Во имя Асгарда! — немедленно отзывается Доктор. 

Эми застенчиво улыбается и тут же грубо хватает Тора за руку. 

— Так как вы познакомились с Доктором?

Рори издает стон.


End file.
